Undead Love
by Nilsia
Summary: I felt a cold hand gently touch my shaking shoulder it calmed me but I knew that something was wrong, who was touching me? It almost felt like a-a... A GHOST?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Note: Hey you guys I bet this is the longest chapter I have ever wrote 900 words to be exact. And maybe the best story I have ever wrote! :O! And also THIS IS AN AU FANFIC and I repeat THIS IS AN AU!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of its characters.**

**Read and REVIEW!**

Ch.1

* * *

Sam's POV

"Ring, Ring, Ring!"

"Wow, looks like class is over already, okay everyone out the door and remember to turn in your history homework, it is due tomorrow!" My 6th period teacher Mrs. Likklemuffin yelled out to the class.

People call her Mrs. Lick-a-muffin because she is the meanest most strictest teacher in the school, everybody in the school hates her, she gives us long lectures and at least 3 tests every single day and if you have to go to the bathroom when she is talking or in the middle of something then she will make you stay in after school and explain why not to interrupt her when she is talking just for you to go to the bathroom.

The class room was full of people chatting about how boring the school day was or when they could hangout, and also gossiping about how someone got embarrassed about a mistake they made. Everyone was squeezing through the big gap of people to get out of the class.

"Wow, the school day went by quickly." I murmured to myself while walking out the door and trying to find my way to my locker.

'_Maybe I could go shopping today and I could find a dress for me to wear for the school dance in a week, and maybe Brian could ask to go with me, WAIT A SECONED! I hate to wear dresses! I don't even remember the last time I went to go shopping for a dress! Why am I thinking that Brian could ask me to go to the dance, everyone hates me because I am stupid and worthless! And I have to pick my brother up from elementary school! ' _I thought while spotting my locker and about to open it until I heard laughing and snickering behind my back.

'_Wait! I know that voice.' _I thought shivering and trying to ignore the voices that got closer and closer to me. Of course everyone knows that voice because that voice was coming from the most popular girl in the school, she was evil but beautiful and she picks on people that she thinks are losers and I was the only looser in the school. And her name is Rachel.

I carefully turned around and spotted Rachel and her boyfriend Thomas. They were slowly making there way up to me, I could tell they wanted something from me, but what? What did I ever do to them? I slowly backed away as they got closer they sped up a bit more and that's when I started to run away, I was running as fast as I ever ran, But I was never good at sports actually I never signed up for sports because I am afraid that I will break the rules or hurt someone or get in trouble.

"GET HER!" Screeched Rachel.

I looked behind me and spotted Thomas and Rachel's other group members running after me, now Thomas and the others are great at sports and very strong they could break someone's arm in 2 seconds and that is why I started to run faster, it felt like my legs were going to break and they were catching up to me.

"This is just great." I said, "It is my 2nd week here and the whole school hates me already. How could it get any better!"

"Whoa!" I screamed as I fell on top of something hard.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said while opening my eyes to meet with the other pair of eyes. "Brian!" I Said.

"Your Samantha right?" He said staring into her eyes, His eyes are dark brown and dreamy.

'_Wow, he is cute.' _I thought while staring at the position we were in. "Oh I'm sorry." I mentioned again blushing.

"That's all right." He replied while rubbing the back of his head embarrassed.

While getting up.

"You can call me Sam." I said shaking my head from my dream land.

"You get back here!" I heard a voice yell behind me.

"Oh, I gotta go!" I said while starting to run again.

"No, Wait, Stay!" He yelled.

"Sorry I will meet you somewhere else another time." I yelled while getting farther away from him.

He stared at Thomas and Rachel go after her.

"That's one weird girl." He said blushing from the fall.

* * *

Sams POV

"I think I got away safely." I said while stopping to take a breath.

I was outside of her brothers elementary school and I was right on time.

"Oh No." I muttered staring face to face with a parade in front of the school. "I cant cross."

I looked around trying to find a short cut to get to my brothers school.

I stopped searching because I was staring at a grave yard.

'_Do I dare.' _I thought.

I started walking in grave yard.

"This gives me the shivers." I shivered.

I started to read the grave stones.

"This is really peaceful, I should go here more often, there is no noisiness here like in school." I said peacefully.

I stopped reading the grave stones because one caught my eye.

_**HERE LIES**_

_**ELLIE MANSON**_

_**November 10, 1960**_

_**to **_

_**September 26, 2000**_

My eyes started to water until tears started to form in my eyes.

"Mother." I whispered to myself.

A Shiver ran down my back because I felt a cold hand gently touch my shoulder.

* * *

**A/N Note: Sorry about the misspelling of Sam's mothers name I tried to look it up but I couldn't find it so I made it up. Hope you enjoyed.**

**-Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Note: Hey you guys this is the 2****nd**** chappy, I know some of you guys were begging for an update so here it is! O.O**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DP or any of the characters blah blah blah, so on with the story.**

Ch.2

_**Last Time:**_

_My eyes started to water until tears started to form in my eyes._

"_Mother." I whispered to myself._

_A Shiver ran down my back because I felt a cold hand gently touch my shoulder._

"Huh!" I quickly turned my head around but nothing was there.

'_That's weird, I thought I felt something touch my shoulder.' _I thought to myself while turning my head back.

"Ahhhh!" "Ghos-"I screamed as something put its cold hand over my mouth.

Right in front of me I saw a ghostly boy with green eyes.

"Shhh…" I heard the boy say. "I don't want to be noticed."

"Wat ar you?" I mumbled. "Amd tak yor hamd off of mhy moumth!"

Translation_: "What are you and take your hand off of my mouth!"_

"I will only take my hand off of your mouth if you promise not to scream any more." The boys gentle voice said.

"Ugh, fime." I gave up as the ghost boy toke his hand off of my mouth.

Translation: _"Ugh, fine."_

"Finnaly!" I said. "I can speak now, so who are you."

I toke a good look at him. "And what are you?"

"Well, its hard to explain." He said while rubbing his hand on the back of his head.

"Well my name is Danny, and I-I Am a-a…" He explained.

"A what?" I asked suspiciously.

"A ghost." He blurted out.

"Ugh…" I said while falling to the ground.

"Ummm…" Danny said waving his hand in front of me. "You okay?"

I didn't respond.

Danny's POV

"Dang it, she fainted!" I whispered.

I picked her up into my arms and rested her on my tombstone.

"Ugh! I mess everything up." I thought to myself starring at her face.

It was getting late and the moon rose causing it to shine on her, her hair sparkled from the moon light and a cold breeze hit her.

"She must be cold." he thought while taking off his jacket and resting it on top of her.

"I never got to learn her name." I thought while staring at her. "I wonder what tombstone she was looking at?"

I walked to where she was standing.

Right in front of me I saw a tombstone that said:

_**HERE LIES**_

_**ELLIE MANSON**_

_**November 10, 1960**_

_**to **_

_**September 26, 2000**_

"Why was she crying?" I thought to myself. "And what did she say when she looked at the this tombstone?"

FLASHBACK:

_My eyes started to water until tears started to form in my eyes._

"_Mother." I whispered to myself._

END OF FLASH BACK.

"That's right!" I said. "She said… mother."

"Her mother died when she was only four." He said feeling bad for her while looking at the dates and doing the math.

"That's why she was crying." He looked at her again, her dark eyes slowly opened and she was face to face with me.

"Danny…" She said getting up.

"Yah, that's me." I replied.

"What happened?" She asked

"Well, you kinda fainted." I answered.

"Oh." She said.

"I know your name but I don't know yours." I said.

"Its Samantha, but I like Sam for short." Said Sam.

Silence

"I would fly you home but I have to stay a 10 meter radius around my tombstone."

"Oh." She said.

"But I could do this." I said while giving her a shard of my tombstone. "Put this on the chain around your neck."

"Sure." She said blushing while putting it on her chain necklace. "But I am afraid of heights."

"Its all right, I will be here to catch you when you fall." I said smiling while holding her hand and than lifting her off into the sky.

"Whoa!" She said, she was _**NOT**_ used to this.

Sam's POV

"You alright." He asked.

"Yeah, just not used to this." I said.

He stared into my eyes He could tell that something was bothering me.

"Are you okay?" He asked me. "You seem like something is bothering you."

"I am alright." I said looking down.

That was not the truth, I did have something that was bothering me, Rachel.

"Actually, I do have something bothering me." I said still looking down.

I told him everything about school and how I has no friends and everybody hates me, even about Rachel and Thomas, I told him how sad I am and how I think about myself, I told him about today how they chased me.

"Wow." He said looking at my face. He couldn't believe what he was going to say. "I could be your friend."

He said.

"You would!" I said looking up to his face.

"Yeah, I don't think you are weird, or ugly, or even stupid." He said.

"Thanks." I said. "Looks like were here."

"Okay." He said while landing onto the side walk.

She walked to her door.

"I guess this is goodbye." He said.

"I don't want you to leave." I said.

"Me too." He said.

"Wait!" I said. "You don't have to."

Dannys POV

"You mean I can stay in your attic/bedroom with you?" I asked.

"I guess but try to be hidden, my brother and father are sleeping down stairs." She said.

"Okay." I said while tiptoeing up the stairs and into the attic.

"You can sleep on the window seat." Sam said.

"Ghosts don't sleep." I said.

"Well than what will you do when I am asleep?" She said.

"I can stare at the sky till morning that's what all ghosts do." I said.

"Okay." She said while hopping into bed.

"Good night Sam." I said staring at the sky.

"See you in the morning Danny."

**A/N Note: Hope you liked the introduction for Danny, I think I did pretty well.**

**Ja Ne**

**-Nilsia**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Note: Here it is, thanks for all of the favorites and reviews everyone, so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DP or any of its characters.**

Ch.3

Sams POV

"Hellooooo?" I heard a familiar voice call out. "Ya' there Sam?"

"Huh?" I groaned still halve asleep. "Danny?"

I carefully opened my eyes, right in front of me was a green eyed ghost boy sitting on me.

"Good, your awake." Said Danny.

"GET OFF ME!" I yelled in his face while scooting back to my pillow blushing.

"Look who's grumpy in the morning." He whispered looking down.

"I would've been happier if it wasn't for you sitting on me!" I argued.

"You get angy about everything!" he argued back.

"No I don't!" I yelled.

"Ugh just get up already." He said getting off her bed.

"Fine." I said also getting up.

"Oh My Gosh!" I sputtered out.

"What?" He asked.

"School." I said sadly.

"Oh." He muttered.

"Well, I should get going." I said while grabbing my lunch and heading out the door.

Danny followed.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Following you, remember, the grave stone." He said.

"That's right, you could follow me then I guess." I said looking down.

"Is that okay with you?" He asked blushing.

"I guess, but only if you stay invisible." I said while walking with him on our way to school.

Soon I couldn't see him, all that I saw was the wind blowing in my hair.

"You invisible now?" I whispered.

"Yep, wait, someone is coming." He said.

"Wait, that is Rachel!" I blurted out. "Try not to talk."

"Sure thing Sam." He whispered.

Rachel and Thomas got closer and closer and closer to me till Rachel came face to face with me and shoved me to the hard gravel.

"Look who's here." Cackled Rachel. "That loser freak again."

'_That's weird, The necklace… It feels like I can feel Danny's emotions.' _I thought in pain from the push.

I tried to get up, but I failed. Soon I could hear Thomas say, "I cant believe you cant get up you bitch." While kicking my leg again to make me trip and fall.

Soon I felt a shiver of anger from the necklace going down my body. The pain from the shoves ran down my arms and I felt so tired.

And I knew what the necklace was, it was Danny's emotions. He was angry not just angry he was furious. I could tell he wanted to hurt them badly. Soon then I saw something punch Thomas in the face to make him fall on the hard gravel.

'_D-danny?' I thought._

That had to be him, who else would be brave enough to punch Thomas in the face.

Soon I heard the necklace talking, or was it Danny's thoughts, I didn't know but it said, _"Run."_

'_Run? Run where? In the school, home, I don't know but I have no choice.' _I thought while dashing away into the school, I could tell Danny was running with me and also Rachel and Thomas were running too.

Soon I could tell that Rachel and Thomas stopped running out of breath. They gave up.

"We'll get you next time!" Shrieked Rachel meaning it.

I stopped to find my locker.

'_You okay?__**' **_I could hear Danny talking through the necklace.

"_I am fine." _I whispered back_, "All I am worried about is you."_

"_You don't have to worry about that, all you have to worry about is going to class on time." _I heard.

"_Got it." _I said feeling someone put their arm around my shoulder while walking with me to class.

"_Thank you Danny." _I thought while walking into class.

**A/N Note: So that was it, sorry for the short chapter.**

**Ja Ne **

**- Nilsia **


	4. Chapter 4 AN Page

**Please read, important for you all readers: Hi ya guys, okay one, Danny did not die! He was already dead cause he is a ghost, and two he was invisible but when he is invisible at the same time Sam is wearing the necklace Danny gave her they can talk to each other through there mind. I hope that explains everything, if you have any questions PM (Privet Message) me. And I will continue writing the story. Thanks to you all. **

**-Nilsia**


End file.
